Disturbed
by emina
Summary: Some poems I made up based on the lives or events of the FFVIII characters...Read and Review...please? Thirteenth chapter up: WAITING. Pleaz RR!
1. Disturbed

**Author's Note: _Here's my lame, lame attempt at trying to write a poem again. Actually, I wrote this poem for history class last year while we were studying about the Vietnam War, and I just stumbled across this poem while cleaning out my room this morning. Heh. Who knew I had a whole buncha junk stored on my shelves? Anyways, here goes nothing. I'm not even sure who this poem's supposed to portray. It could be a corrupted SeeD in battle or something or a resistance group like the one that Rinoa was in, but then, it could be a whole bunch of other characters, too. I kinda altered the poem a little to match the Final Fantasy VIII style and stuff. Ok. That's all. Time for me to shut up. _**

**Disclaimer: _I only own this poem. Nothing else…I think…Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft. _**

**********

By day

I might be a regular person

Pretending to look like nothing was wrong

I may look oblivious, but deep down inside

There's confusing and loneliness toiling in my eyes

The peace that you see in my face is not real

The kindness in my smile, that's not how I feel

Don't try to befriend me,

Just stay where you are

All I ask for is some space

Am I going too far?

By night

It's a whole different story

My fears and my hatred pour out of my mind

I'm feeling pain and sadness…and a small hint of pride?

I'm fighting for my country…or am I fighting for survival?

Whose side am I really on? I'm asking myself

I hear bombs and suddenly

The guy next to me blows up

I run for my life 

I'm dazed and confused

I hear bullets whizzing by

And see explosions in my eyes

I smell the dead scent of blood, from the corpses on the ground

They scream in agony…they're shouting in my ears…

Where am I running to? I wonder…

I'm fighting for independence

For the freedom of my country

For the sake of our survival

Our own place in the world

I'm a person by day and a SeeD by night

And my goal in this war, is to get to the core

Of freedom and endurance

So don't worry, Timber

'Cuz we will win this war. 

**********

**AN2: **How was it? Good? Okay? Bad? Not even worth reading? Worst thing you ever read? R/R! ^_^ Thankiez! 


	2. Reflection

**Author's Note: _It's me again! On another poem, of course. ^^ First off, I wanna thank:_**

****

**_Etherealist- __Thanks for your review! I like that first stanza, too… partially because it was the easiest one to write. ^^ Thankiez again! _**

**_Ameli Stoncius- __Thanks for the encouragement and your review! I'll be sure to boost my self confidence…soon. J/K. (About the 'soon' part) Thank you so much! ^_^_**

_Thank you both for reviewing my poem! They are greatly appreciated! ^^ _

**Disclaimer: _One potato, two potato, three potato, four. I don't own Final Fantasy VIII. That didn't make sense. I know. *_* _**

**********

I can see her now

Her deep, cerulean eyes

Her golden, radiant locks

A gift from Aphrodite

Too often taken for granted. 

I know what she's feeling now

What's flowing through her mind

Her blood runs cold in her blue-green veins

Her moves as tense as a lover's first time.

Smiles are a fake replacement

For her life, her past

What she left behind

Words are repeated over

Reading between the lines.

Her duty is as follows

Her salutes an icy stroke

Her eyes seeing what can't be seen

Taking orders as they go.

I know what she's feeling now

What's flowing through her mind

Her emotions are mine forever

Mine to be held through time.

We are one together

And what's hers will be mine

A broken, glassy reflection

Holding me together, you and I. 

**********

**AN2: _Booyah! How was zat?! I actually feel good about this poem! ^^ It's supposed to focus on Quistis, for those who haven't figured it out. But I think the second and third line should have given the character away. *_* I gotta go study for my stupid math and bio test now. See, why can't we have a school like _Balamb___ _Garden___'s?? I'd probably be able to get an instructor's license, too…although not a car license…dang it. R/R, pleaz! Check out my fav stories section, too! _**


	3. Inferno

**Author's Note: _Hi! I gotta thank Etherealist and Ameli Stoncius again for reviewing my second poem! Thankiez! Now…onto my poem…ya know. Don't wanna get too carried away by talking and talking and talking and talking…^^ This poem's supposed to be based on Seifer…inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer soundtrack I was listening to yesterday at my friend's house…here goes nothin'…_**

**Disclaimer:_ What she said. _**

**********

Walk through the fire with me

And feel it burn around you

Enjoy the prickling sensations

As you watch the blood-red hue.

Take a look at my heart

And observe the three shades of flame

Burning brightly in my soul

No one can take it away.

Golden yellow positions itself

At the center of the blaze

Pride, devotion

Arrogance if you will

Burning its yellow flames.

Gingery orange is up next

Offering loyalty and allegiance

Flickering lightly by my side

A support, a companion 

A conscience in my head.

Rosy red with her bloody fingers 

Screams the loudest in my mind

My dreams, my thoughts

Won't let me rest

Till the deeds have been done.

Hell itself engulfs me

In its curling malevolent flames

They call to me and beckon me

To replace their lifelong blame

In my heart

And in my soul

My life is chipped away

To tiny pieces in the scattering wind

Until my Judgment Day. 

**********

**AN2: _I don't think this one was very good. But I definitely liked the first stanza. Basically, the three shades of fire in Seifer are yellow, orange, and red (I was gonna do a black, too, but I thought nm, what the heck.) and the three each represents a different quality in Seifer. Like? No like? Read and review! Who's my next victim??!!_**


	4. My Mind

**Author's Note: _The victim…Squally…^^_**

**Disclaimer: _I love the game, really. I just don't own it._**

**********

There are feelings inside me

That I'm afraid to show

Afraid of what they'll think

Afraid to let them know.

It's driving me insane

Keeping all these thoughts inside

And everyday I live through

Becomes nothing but a lie.

I wake up in the morning

And I ask myself how

I had came to be this way

But I guess it doesn't matter now

They can't save me anymore

They can't help me anymore

No matter what they do

What I'm feeling inside

And what I'm fighting against

They really got no clue.

I'm being eaten

From the inside out

And outside in again.

They tell me to speak

They tell me to talk

But where do I begin?

There's so much to say

In so little time

To tell them how I feel

Yet how do I explain to them

The thoughts that seems so real?

I guess I never will

I won't even try

I'll just curl up 

And die inside

Until someone decides to wake me up

From my broken lullaby. 

**********

**AN2: **_I like this poem!!! You know you can try to rap with this poem? The lines are real short so it's easy to rap with. I know it's supposed to be a poem and all, but a person can be creative, neh? ^^ **Please send me your comments on this! Thankiez! **_


	5. Forgiving

**Author's Note: **_First off, I wanna thank:_

**_Rinoa36-_**_I'm glad you liked my poems! Make sure to come back and read more…well…if you're reading this right now then…duh. ^_^_

**_Ameli Stoncius-_**_Hi! ^^ I'm glad you think of my poems that way. The reason I try not to make them fancy or anything is because it takes me way too long to finish the poems like that and my vocabulary isn't all that expanded. Thanx for your review a million trillion times!!!_

****

_I really, really appreciate yours guys'…or…girls' ^^ reviews! Thank you SO MUCH! *bear hugs*_

**Disclaimer: _I own a copy of the game. Does that count? _**

**********

Hyne has given me

A special kind of power

To see into the past

And to break the near future.

It's a dangerous gift

Yet useful all the same

To help us defeat the sorceress—

Ultemecia is her name. 

I'm glad to be helpful

To all those that are around me

Still I'm deeply afraid

Afraid of what they'll see.

Because a journey to the past

Isn't always comforting

Sometimes it can bring bad memories

Things that aren't worth remembering.

Yet often these crossings

Between the past and the present

Are necessary to be understood

While you're still an adolescent.

Because when you grow older

You tend to not forgive

You tend to disregard the ones

For whom your existence lives.

You won't talk to them

You won't listen to what they have to say

And every moment you live through like this

Adds to their guilt each day.

The past is the past

And it will stay that way

But you'll have to face the truth

Of their actions one day.

Realize what you're missing

And learn how to forgive

The ones who you'll learn to love

Each day as you live.

**********

**AN2: **_Ok, this poem wasn't all that great…I couldn't concentrate because I kept thinking that the jump of topics from stanza two to stanza three was really weird. Isn't it? Anyways, this poem's supposed to describe Ellone (that should've been given away at the first stanza. ^^) talking to Squall about why Laguna made the decisions that he made. (About leaving Squall in the orphanage and stuff). I'm also starting on a new fanfic, but haven't posted it yet cuz I can't think of a frickin' title for the story. R/R, PLEAZ! Thank you! _


	6. Hurt

**Author's Note: **_As a start off, as always, my replies to my much appreciated reviewers: _

**_Sefie Lynne tilmett- _**_I'm really happy that you like my poems! I guess being able to see the past would be a heavy burden, but not if the memory's a good one, of course…which in Ellone's case, would be happy for her but confusing to Squall. I'm glad that you liked my Quistis poem also! Thanx for all your reviews! ^_^_

**_Ameli Stoncius- _**_You know how I didn't really like Ellone's poem at first? But after reading your review, I went back and re-read it and it made more sense. I think it was probably because I re-read the poem so many times at first, I didn't bother to re-read the poem slowly again so it'll sound more like a poem. I'm confusing you, aren't I? ^^ I know how after the finals feel cuz I can't really remember anything either. I had to write a biology BCR in class on the cell parts of organisms and stuff, and I got half the information wrong because I forgot it all during the long break. Thank you so much for all your reviews! Oh yeah, when are you gonna update Obloquy? That story's really good…_

_I really appreciate all the reviews! They really make my day a lot better. ^^ I luv you guys! (In a friendly way, of course.) : P_

**Disclaimer: **_Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft. Not me, but Squaresoft. Not me, but Squaresoft. Not me…you get the point. : P _

**********

I remember the soreness

The pain that surrounded my eye

The day I lost my faith

And wished everything would die.

I didn't really give a damn

About what was wrong or right

Not anymore I didn't

After what happened that night.

Don't wanna remember it anymore

Because angers wells up so fast

Every time I think about it

That night I cried my last.

That night I shed my last tear

As Hell itself burned around me

Between their claw-like fingers

Engraving my misery.

Yet the bloody memory I hold

Of the painfulness in my eye

Couldn't possibly compare to watching

The ones whom I loved die. 

Their screams and their cries

Will be there all the time

This horrible sound

Those terrible, screeching rhymes.

They'll haunt me forever

Till the day I finally die 

Because I can't forget them

And I can't learn how to say goodbye.

I want to cry again

Feel the tears on my face once more

But I'm frozen and I can't

Get rid of this aching sore.

They'll always be there forever

Taunting me inside

Making me remember the day

My hope and loved ones died.

**********

**AN2: **_Eeehhhh…so-so poem, I think. Not that great but not my favorite either. Maybe I gotta go re-read it again. Remember to r/r! Thankiez! _


	7. Promise

**Author's Note: **_Heh… I forgot to tell you guys last time that the "Hurt" poem was supposed ta describe Fujin. But you guys are smart, and my poem definetly gave it away with the whole eye thingy. So, yeah. ^^'' Just a reminder though, when you're reading this poem, you have to read slowly and pause after each line or everything's gonna go quick and stuff and it's not gonna sound like a poem. Oh yeah, gotta thank my reviewers:_

**_Vvq tnaysan- _**_Thanx for your kind review! Personally, even I don't really admit it, I don't like ALL the poems that I made, but I like certain stanzas from the poems. Like, in Ellone's poem, I liked about the last two or three stanzas. But you know, that's me. Thanks for your review again! _

**_Ameli Stoncius- _**_I'm glad you'll update Obloquy soon! I really enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks for your review! I try to keep all my stanzas to four lines, and I have to keep reading it over and over and over again to make sure it flows well…that's okay with me though. ^^_

**_Rinoa36- _**_Yeah, I thought "Hurt" was kinda creepy, too. Probably it'll be the most "disturbed" one out of all the chapters because I think that Fujin has a worse past than any of the other characters (regarding her eye patch and behaviors ^^) Thanks for you review! _

_Keep those reviews coming! ^___^_

**Disclaimer: **_I always wondered if I was rich like Bill Gates, would I have enough money to buy the Squaresoft company? Nah. I think I'll just stick to fawning over the game like a good Final Fantasy fan… although being rich doesn't seem like such a bad idea…_

**********

The skies were clear and crystal blue

When I stood in front of this field with you

There you promised and assured me again

That you'll be with me till the very end.

Yet the end has come 

And you have not

And I hope and I pray

That you haven't forgot.

Because our promise to each other

Meant more to me

Than you'll ever know

Than you'll ever see.

I'm running again now

With no destination

Screaming out your name

Calling for salvation.

No magic can save me

From this horrible place

Yet my heart surges with love

When I think of your face. 

Save me from this nightmare

My black-armored knight

And I'll save you from yours

From your horrible plight.

Take me away from here

And let us fly

The sorceress and her knight

Together, you and I.

**********

**AN2: **_Ick. This poem sucks. I've been having a writer's block (heh…over a short poem like this ^^ …hard to imagine) because I don't really know how to describe Rinoa without making her sound like Ultemecia, who I'll write about in later chapters. Man…I sat in front of this poem for a week trying to fix it and it still sounds all crappy and short. Ah well, pleaz read and review! (Even though I don't luv this poem, I still luv you guys! ^_^)_


	8. Under Her Control

**Author's Note: **_Here's another chapter! And some more review replies!_

**_Ameli Stoncius- _**_*Grabs another roll of bandages…ouch…* Okay, I'll stop saying all my poems are bad. I'm sure your poems will be fine, and I'll be sure to read them!  ^_^ Thank you for the review! _

**_Aratcorien- _**_Thank you for the kind review! *Nice use of words, too* Ah, you people with big vocabularies. ^^ J/K. Thanks again! _

_Review, review, review!!! _

**Disclaimer: **_I own what I got, you got a problem with that? _^^'' **_Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft. _**

**********

Put off all your troubles

And take away your fears

Peel off that ignorant mask

And put aside your tears.

I am here to serve you

As you shall soon serve me

Together we will rule

An entire new century.

Full of darkness and of dread

Where the sun can shine no more

Where the people hide in fright

And where our goals shall soon soar.

Take my hand and walk with me

Into the shadows of our past

Emerge again as a new individual 

Your strength unsurpassed.

Taste this other life

That you soon will hold in your hands

Steal away Fate's strings

And tuck away those strands.

From here on out today

Only you and I will decide

Who will get to live

And who deserves to die. 

Once again we plague the world

With our malevolent deeds of doom

Brushing away all the happiness

And filling lives with gloom.

Enjoy this newfound power

This path that you have selected

And don't forget to tell "them" to be careful

And expect the unexpected.

**********

**AN: **_Done with this one finally! ^^ This one's not so bad. It can describe either Edea with Seifer or Ultemecia with Seifer or Adel with Seifer. Either way, it all works out. ^^ I'll look forward to the next poem soon when my teachers stop pestering me with homework. Keep those reviews coming! ^_^ Oh yeah, when I said "them", I meant the SeeDs and all those people. It sounds kinda corny, but that's cuz I couldn't think of anything else to write. Ah well! _

_Also, I think there's something wrong with fanfiction.net, because when I posted the last poem on here (including this one), the stanzas weren't separated. But I think you guys know when a new stanza starts because I usually write in four-lined stanzas. I'm also gonna change the title of each poem to match a song in the FFVIII game series cuz I think that's cooler. Okey day. That's it. _


	9. Stranger

**Author's Note: **_Hi, everyone! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for the LONG disappearance! Besides having a MAJOR writing block (like that's possible with poems…~_~), I've also been bombarded with TONS of homework. I thought the second semester would be easier, but I'll know not to believe that now. So! On with the poems! But first, I'd like to thank:_

**_Soluna02-_**_I'VE UPDATED!!! And, no, that doesn't sound creepy at all. I'll take that as an advice. ^^ Thank you so much for your review! _

**_Crescent Pearl- _**_*Ooohhh…pretty name…^^* Thank you so much for your many reviews! I really enjoyed reading your comments and reactions to the poems. Thank you so much!_

**_Lovely Princess Peach- _**_I just love reading your review~ they're always long! ^^ (Not that short ones aren't good either…) It's okay if you don't review every single poem. Just one review in a short while would help me keep track of my readers and how I'm doing on my work. Thank you though! ^^_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Final Fantasy VIII…but neither do you guys. And that just makes me feel all the better. If I can't have it, then neither can you.  ^^ Just kidding. Don't hurt me…please?_

**********

I always noticed his presence

Every time he came

And watched me as I played the piano

Oh Hyne, I was dying to know his name.

----------

Last night I talked to him

Finally grabbed the courage to go down

His sea green eyes lured me in so deep

I was afraid I might drown.

----------

We talked for so long

As I sat across and listened

And to every word that he spoke

His eyes seemed to glisten.

----------

I loved him then I knew

As I poured my heart out to him

He supported me in what I once thought to be impossible

And I was filled with hope on a moment's whim.

----------

I wanted to be with him

This stranger with haunting eyes

Yet I knew something was wrong

The moment we said goodbye.

----------

Something struck me so deeply down

I was filled with an instant fear

Something was going to happen between us two

That would keep me from my love so dear.

----------

I was afraid and distressed

I was truly upset

Yet that one moment on this night

Is something I'll never regret 

----------

Maybe we weren't meant to be together

Maybe fate wasn't so kind

But I knew that I could never

Get him out of my mind.

----------

Yet if anything happens

Between us two ever

I just want him to know

I'll always love him now and forever. 

**********

**AN: **_I'll post up another poem REALLY SOON after I post up this one…just to make up for the delay and stuff. I hope you all liked this poem! It sounded kinda corny but that's okay. This poem was meant to be read like it was taken from a diary…and just WHOSE diary?! I think we all know! The all time famous JULIA HEARTILLY!!! *Cheer* _

_Now guess who the next victim is??!!! ^____^ _


	10. On My Own

**Author's Note: **_My my. I stink. Is April 23 soon enough from the last time I posted my Julia Heartilly poem?? I don't think so. I got no excuse now. Kill me. COME ON!!! KILL ME!!! Just kidding!!! Ahahahahaha!!! (No, I'm not on crack) I took three HARD tests today, and although I just said…well…typed that I'm not on crack, I sure feel like I am. But anyways, thank ya to:_

**_Ameli Stoncius- _**_Does all of your reviews get cut off? 'Cuz for the past two reviews, everything ended with an "I" and then…nothing. But that's ok!!! Thank you for reviewing anyways!!! ^^_

**_gReen d3vil- _**_Thanx for your review!!! Some of the poems are ok, but I have a few personal favorites…hee hee…_

**_Crescent _****_Pearl_****_- _**_Well, you know me, I do the best I can. *smiles smugly*. Heh. Just kidding. I mean, not that I don't. I do. But…I don't, ya know? ^^ I think you'll be able to guess who my next victim is after you read the poem. It's actually purty obvious…sorta…like the rest. Thank you for your review! _

**_Lovely Princess Peach- _**_I think the whole potato deal one was the wackiest one. That's 'cuz my brain wasn't functioning right, I think. ^_^ I'm trying to find some funny disclaimers while I'm typing this. Can't bore the audience, ya? Oh yeah. Hee hee…Seiftis fanfics ROX. Well, not that the others don't either. It's just that I get tired of reading all Squall and Rinoa mush cuz there's enough of that in the game, and with Irvine, well, HE just reminds me of my brother (except for the lady's man part, and GOD FORBID if he goes around "snipering" people.) BUT, I also like Zell fanfics. They're okay. ^^ See? I like to babble, too…_

**Disclaimer: **_Ok, children! Repeat after me: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to WHO?! EMINA! That's correct, boys and girls!!! You all each get a cookie! _

_*Dream ends here and I wake up…* _

_Darn it. Just when things were starting to get good. _

**********

Don't hurt her anymore, Daddy

She didn't do anything wrong

Make her stop screaming, Daddy

End this horrible song.

__________

Don't leave us here alone again

I don't want to be on my own anymore

Take us with you, Daddy

Don't leave us here ignored.

__________

Why can't we work this out, Daddy?

Why do you have to fight?

Why do you have to yell so much?

So much I can't sleep at night?

__________

She's dying slowly inside, Daddy

She's withering away from us

Mommy's going away now

Why do we make such a fuss?

__________

Will we be happier?

If I left and went away?

Will you be happier, Daddy?

If I left and didn't stay?

__________

I don't want to be on my own anymore

But I want us all to smile

Maybe if I left you both

The results will be worthwhile.

__________

What should I do now, Daddy?

Please don't hurt her anymore

Maybe if I ran away

You will be like you were before.

__________

I'll leave you both, Daddy

So don't hurt mommy anymore

You'll all be happier when I leave

So please stop this meaningless war.

**********

**AN: **_*sigh* Haven't had much motivation lately. But I just sat down today, planning to work on my English HW, but then I turn to work on this poem. Have you ever noticed that when you're REALLY bored, you tend to think clearer? That's me. I can't really work and think about anything unless I'm really bored and just wanna do something to kill time. I hope you all like this poem anyways. This poem was supposed to be based on Raijin and maybe his possible reasons for not hitting girls. Remember in the part where Squall and the others were stuck in Balamb and they couldn't find a way out? And then after that they found out that it was Raijin and Fujin who were giving orders to the Galbaldian soldiers to place a blockade on Balamb. So anyways, when Squall was fighting Raijin and Fujin, Raijin was like, "I don't hit girls…" (Or something to that effect.). Man. I need to shut up…PLEAZ R/R!!! THANK YOU!_

_Man…I have to put the stupid lines there now between each stanza cuz all the "togetherness" when I upload my poems are getting my nervies…arg_

****


	11. Him

**Author's Note: **_I was just listening to "This Love" by Maroon 5 and now it's stuck in my head. Forgive me if I'm typing something and the lyrics just suddenly pops out of nowhere. ^^_

**_trapt-tears- _**_^^ Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you like Squall's poem, too! After reading that one several times, I wanted to re-change it because it didn't really sound like a "rappable" poem anymore, but I'm lazy, so I didn't do it. ~_~ When you talked about the part between discs 2+3, it kept reminding me about all the funny parts in that little self-dialogue. He thinks too much, really. It made me happy to know that you enjoyed the poem a lot. ^^ Thank you so much for your review! _

**_Planetship-Theta- _**_Yeah, I guess that this poem could also be in Rinoa's POV. I went back and re-read it after reading your comment…and wow…I'm surprised I didn't actually see the relationship between her and the poem itself. Except for the fact that I don't think her dad actually abused her mom or anything, but close enough. ^^ Thank you bunches for your review!!! _

**_wonderful-failure- _**_Thank you so much for the compliment! ^^ You know, maybe I **will **write a poem based on Zell's POV of Quistis. Normally, I support Queifers, but my obsession with that couple isn't that bad. ^_^ "Reflection"…oh yeah. I remember I had fun writing that one, particularly because I feel that out of all the characters in FFVIII, I can describe her feelings the most. Darn. Now I wanna go to a school like __Balamb__Gardens__…maybe when I graduate or something. *sigh* **If **I graduate. Anyways, thank you for your review again! ^^_

_Thank you all so much for reviewing! The reviews make me feel all happy and warm inside, and they really make my day a lot better after coming back from the hellhole they call school. (No offense to anyone who likes school…^^) Please keep those reviews coming! And feel free to give me any constructive criticisms! _

**Disclaimers: **_I bet Squaresoft cost more than one-hundred 24-karat gold diamond rings all together. And that's A LOT. Hey. That's worth more than me and the amount of food I eat per week. : P _

**********

That big idiot...

And he calls himself a man

When in reality he can't do as many

Things than a baby can. 

__________

He was dragged into here screaming

Scared little Ellone out of her wits

Yelling, half-crying and getting mud over my floor

Like a child who throws huge fits.

__________

When he was finally able to walk

Hyne, was I glad for that day

Finally he'd leave us alone in peace

And go on about his way.

__________

I couldn't believe it then

What he said he was going to do

I was so mad and angry

I couldn't believe that was true.

__________

Stay in our village?

The tiny, isolated Winhill?

Nothing ever happens over here

Nothing worth a thrill. 

__________

Sure, kill some monsters for us

Why don't you go ahead and do that

We'll see how long you'll be able to survive 

Until you get killed in combat.

__________

This isn't good. 

This isn't good at all.

Ellone's becoming too attached to him…

His personality has her enthralled.

__________

He speaks to her like a little kid

He doesn't have any proper grammar at all

I hate reminding him to speak properly to her

Next time I'll make him talk to a wall. 

__________

What's this? 

He wants to talk to me?

Why at night in the meadow?

…Maybe I should just agree. (Out of pity)

__________

That big baby 

Whose brain is not quite lit

If he talks to me about something dumb

I swear he's going to get it. 

**********

**AN: **_Hahahaha!!! I had **the **most fun time writing this. It came out longer than I actually thought it would be…but with fewer words, of course. I seriously considered calling this poem "The Loser" to describe how Raine thinks of Laguna, but then, I decided to call it "Him". Maybe there'll be a sequel to this, maybe not. I also considered calling this "His and Her Circumstances" after Kare Kano, but I decided against it.  I know you all know who this is…Raine!!! Our all-time favorite character…some, anyways. I tried to make her personality sound more different than Julia's, because clearly there's a distinction between the two. I'm also planning to start a fanfiction that includes both Raine and Julia, but knowing that I'm not very dedicated to my multi-chaptered fanfics, maybe I'll get someone else to write it. Of course, they can take the credit for it. ^^ Anyways, at the end, you all recognize the famous ending scene where Laguna (a.k.a. dummy, big baby) asks Raine to marry him. In this poem, I just tried to make Raine sound like she's concealing her feelings for Laguna. It didn't come out too good, but oh well. I need to shut up. I hope you all liked this poem! PLEAZ R/R!!! THANK YOU!!!  ^_^ _


	12. Her

**Author's Note: **_I'm so tired…so I'll shut up. But first, I'd like to thank a few people:_

**_Alareic- _**_Hehe…not sure when I'll update BBU…hopefully soon, but I've been trying to update all of the other stories at the same time, also. Hopefully I'll get to BBU soon. When are you re-posting the FFVIII novelization?_

**_wonderful failure- _**_Hugs Thanks for all your kind comments! They really encourage me as a writer. Thank you!!! I hope you enjoy this poem, too! _

**Disclaimer: **_That game is what!? DYNAMITE! That game is what?! DYNAMITE! That game is ticka-ticka-ticka-ticka BOOM! DYNAMITE! Heh. Sorry, ppl. Swim team is starting to get to me…_

I don't blame her for hating me

I would hate myself, too.

If I knew I had to take care of me

I'd prepare for what I'd have to go through.

Cold-hearted is a term I wouldn't use

To describe her feelings towards me.

Warm, strict, but slightly…disapproving?

A gentle storm above the sea.

She wasn't as beautiful as Julia…

But her features were striking still.

A pearly oval face outlined by mahogany hair

My heart with affection did she fill.

Even though I knew she disliked me,

Hated me not for who I am,

But what I was…

I couldn't help but feel differently.

There was something about her

That made me want to know more.

Yet every time I tried to ask her,

She'd turn and shut the door.

I tried to stay in Winhill

So I'd always be by her side.

I want to make her see the other side of me,

I want her to fill me with pride.

Unexpectedly, though

I fell in love with her.

I never meant to feel what I felt…

Is this my biggest mistake ever?

I couldn't ask her to marry me.

It's impossible, I just can't do it.

She'd reject me like anything,

And my heart will be split.

Oh Hyne, help me now

I don't know what to do.

How do I make her love me?

Without making her tell me 'adieu'?

Oh no, here she comes…

Get ready, Loire, get ready

Just say what you have to say.

And everything will go steady.

**AN: **_Hehe…I had an easy time writing this poem. Took me about ten minutes to write this out. The ending isn't all that great, because I kind of fought with myself about what to write. For the next two poems, I'm planning to dedicate them to the love between Raine and Laguna again, so please bear with me. Don't forget to R/R!!!!! THANK YOU!!!! _ ADIEU- French word for saying a PERMANENT goodbye to someone. That means, you won't EVER EVER see that person AGAIN.


	13. Waiting

**AN: **_I've been a bum, as usual…hehe. Out on vacation. Ok, I'm a bum, but my lovely reviewers certainly aren't!!! (Gosh, the stupid lines won't work, so I can't separate my stanzas!!!) Oh yeah, this poem is still a sequel to "Him" and "Her", except this is the part where Raine is waiting for Laguna to come back. There will be yet another poem based on Laguna wanting to go back to Raine, but that will come later on. Enjoy!!! _

**_Twisted Discourse- _**_I'm so glad you liked the poem!!! The poem was kind of weird for me to make because I kept having to put the word "Daddy" after each line, and it was getting a bit…well…repetitive for me. I had a little inspiration from that from the song by Pink. Not sure what the title is, but haha, oh well. Thanks for your review!!!_

**_Crescent _****_Pearl-_******_I swear I'm about to name you my constructive criticizer…your reviews really help me think about my poems. Well, I tried to stop with the short stanzas in this poem, not sure if it turned out okay or not, hehe. I really appreciate your reviews!!! Thank you!!!_

**_Sefie Lynne tilmett- _**_Hmm…what can I say…I love you!!! LOL. I love all of my reviews, actually. WOW. You left soooo many reviews!!! I feel so loved. Teardrop Haha! I really enjoyed reading your reviews, lol. I went into my hotmail inbox and BAM! There were a whole bunch of review alerts and I was like, "WHOA." Please take the time to review this poem, too! Thank you so much!!! _

_Man, I LOVE you guys…and girls! Keep those reviews coming!!! _

**Disclaimer: **_Oh sure, I may not own Final Fantasy or Squaresoft…but I've got my reviewers!!! Haha! Eat that!! _

__

The cerulean sky is so clear today;

And the warm air light to the touch.

I sit here next to the window today,

To my heart your picture is clutched.

I wonder where you are right now,

In this dangerous yet beautiful world.

I wonder what you're doing right now,

What adventures have you unfurled?

I stare out at the open field,

The lush green grass and the chocolaty brown of the soil,

Everything I look at reminds me of you

And my emotions start to boil.

I try not to cry sometimes,

When I'm all alone in the night.

But only Hyne knows when I'll be free from this pain

If I will win this endless fight.

Our son will soon set his eyes on the world,

Yet you are still away.

He'll never be able to know his own father…

Do you know how heavy this burden weighs?

This is probably why I tried

To stay away from strangers like you.

Strangers who could capture my heart,

Strangers who could see me right through.

You opened the door to my closed heart once

And set my lonely soul free.

Please hear my heart's cries again,

And come back home to me.

****

**AN: **_My constant chattering beats drums in my ears. Shut up me. Heehee. Just let me say one more thing…R/R!!! _


End file.
